I Know Who You Are
by Emily Nadine
Summary: When Bella and Edward realize they've met before, they will go through great lengths to figure out how. Will they be able to handle the truth of their pasts? Read I know who you are to join the story alongside Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDE**

"Bella, I know who you are. I know that we belong together in every way imaginable. I know everything now! Come with me, let me show you."

I was faced with a choice, going with this man that I've known for only a few weeks now, who seemed like he was stalking me, or running back to Jake's arms, where I was comfortable and belonged. I almost chose Jake, I really did. But something in the look on Edward's face made me want to go with him. The longing in his voice, the longing for me, made me need to turn my back on everything I knew and follow this mysterious and handsome man. I turned my back on Jake, really hoping I didn't regret this later.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Jake, babe! Wait for me!" I ran to catch up to my boyfriend who was clearly joking around with his other friends from the football team.

"Bells! Baby girl, where have you been all day?" He seemed so sad because he hadn't seen me all day.

"Sorry Jake, I was with the girls going over our new cheers for the squad. We've got to keep you guys fired up," I winked at him.

"Oh believe me baby, you do get me fired up," he winked back.

I shoved him away a little. He should not have said that in front of Mike. Mike Newton, what can I say? He was a serious creep. And, of course he had to have the hots for me, YUCK. I don't even understand how he managed to make the football team, he's so, tiny. It probably had something to do with the fact that he could run faster than any person on the entire football team.

"So, Bella," Mike said. I peered over at him, knowing he would not continue without my full attention. "Have you heard about that new family moving to town?"

New family? Huh?

"No, Mike. I had no idea. What about it though?" What did he care about a new family. Ugh, small town gossip.

"Well they're the Cullen's. All adopted. Three boys and two girls. And, of course they're all together. As in, together, together. Well, except the one guy who got the short end of the stick, Edward.

Edward Cullen. Why did that name sound so familiar to me?

"Mike, why do you even care? They're not related. It's none of your business," I paused. "Maybe the two girls will want to try out for the cheer team! I have to go tell Jess and Ang! See ya babe," I hurriedly gave Jake a goodbye kiss.

"WAIT BELLS," Jake called after me down the hall. "I have something for you!"

"No time Jake, I've got to get to practice. I love you!"

"Love you too, Bells!" And I turned before I saw his face fall. Completely forgetting what today is, our anniversary.

1 year ago today Jake and I realized we couldn't be just friends, that we liked each other just a little too much. He was my sun. He picked me up when I was down and caught me as I fell.

He was too perfect and I forgot to remind him of that sometimes.

I realized it just as I reached the gym. I told the girls the news really quick and left Angela in charged as I raced off to find Jake, knowing exactly where he would be.

************************************IKWYA***********************************

I reached the workout room knowing full well that would be where he was.

"Jake? Where are you?" I hope I sounded apologetic.

"I'm over here Bella," He yelled from the far right corner where the weights were.

I walked up to him. He was doing curls. I knew he was upset. I could tell by just the look on his face that it really bothered him that I had forgotten one of the most important days for us. That's when I knew, I had to fix this. He only calls me Bella when he's really upset.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I realized as soon as I reached the gym. Please, take a shower and get cleaned up and we'll go out to celebrate. I'm so sorry. I have something for you at home and dinners all planned out, come on babe, please."

Damn, I was good. I just planned all that on the spot. I felt so bad I forgot though. I gave Jake my best I'm sorry and I love you smile, knowing that would do the trick.

"Yeah, okay Bells, I'll go shower so we can head out."

"Great, Jake!" I pecked his cheek. "I'll wait for you outside."

I turned around and that's the first time I laid eyes on Edward Cullen. Or at least I thought it was. And, that is when it all happened.

I flashed back to a scene of Edward and me. It had to be the 1920's. I was wearing a flapper dress. My hair was short and curled in that typical flapper style. I was wearing the same necklace I still have on today and Edward was in a suit and tie. He was holding my hand and nuzzling my neck. I could feel it like I was actually there with him. I could feel exactly what my body wanted and oh was it naughty. He then kissed my cheek and nibbled on my ear lobe. Next, he slowly started to slide the straps of my dress off my shoulders.

That's when everything went black and I felt myself fall.

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm Emily and this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, or in this case, am trying to write. So I figured I should tell you a bit about me. I'm 18 years old and currently living in Ohio. I am engaged to my wonderful fiancé and I love him lots. I'm not an average 18 year old. I don't hang out with friends or party, I don't stay out til God knows when doing God knows what. I'm home by midnight, and that's only when I work until 11. I usually spend my time working, reading, playing video games, and spending time with my fiancé. In other words, I'm boring! Put hopefully you'll enjoy the new life I bring to some of our favorite Twilight characters. And, I would really appreciate your reviews. I'm not sure how my first attempt at this will be and I also would love your opinions! **

**AN Part 2: I know this chapter wasn't all that long but I'm hoping that with time they will increase and get longer. I'm just starting out but I hope you all enjoyed what I've got so far I'm off tomorrow so hopefully I'll have a good new chapter up tomorrow. Please, please, please review. I'll still update even if you don't review, I hate when people say they'll only update if you review, but I would LOVE your feedback.**

**Ta-ta for now, lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I didn't have to fall for long. Like always, Jacob was there to catch me. He always manages to be my hero. I cautiously opened my eyes. I looked up and saw my sun, Jake, staring down at me.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jake sounded like a crazy man. He was scared out of his mind.

"Jake, I promise, I'm fine." I was only lying a little.

All of the sudden I heard the sound of running. I looked up. Edward Cullen was running this way.

"Bella," Edward Cullen knew my name? "Bella, you saw that too?" Oh God, he could see the visions too. This was so not happening. Jake would be outraged.

"I don't know what you're talking about? Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said groggily. "Have we met before?"

Part of me wanted to admit that what was going on was actually, well, happening. But, everyone would think I was crazy. My dad would have me admitted to a mental hospital, Jake would be horribly upset, even if I left out the way I felt in that flashback. It was so real, like I was really there, as if I was actually turned on by the bronze haired, emerald eyed man peering down at me longingly.

"Sorry, my name is Edward Cullen. I must be going now." And just like that, Edward rushed out of the room like nothing had happened.

"Let's get you home, Bells. We can celebrate tomorrow or something," Jake said as he helped me get on my feet.

**********************************IKWYA*************************************

(Edward's Point of View)

I know Bella saw that too. I wonder why she wouldn't admit it. Maybe if I talked to her alone she would discuss it with me.

But what was happening? These visions are so vivid. I feel like I've known Bella my entire life, and not just for the five minutes I've seen her. And I knew her name, like I've spoken to her every day for all my life. But I haven't.

I didn't know if I should tell anyone about this, maybe Alice. Alice would never think I was crazy.

I slowly got up and made my way upstairs to Alice's room.

"Ali, can I talk to you about something?" I'm sure she could hear the hesitance in my voice.

"Sure bubby, come in," Alice said calmly.

I was by far closest with Alice out of all my adopted siblings. She and I were the first two to be adopted. Me being the first, that is. Since we were little we did most things together, and it really showed in how close we were. That's why I knew she would never judge me.

"Alice, have you met that girl at our school? Bella Swan?"

"You mean the cheer captain? No, I haven't met her yet but I can't wait to talk to her about trying out for the squad. Rose and I are going to try out together. Why do you ask?" Alice questioned.

"Well, I saw her today and well, something very weird happened. Almost like a vision or a flashback." I could even stand to look her in the eye. This probably sounded crazy.

"Edward, what do you mean flashback?" She sounded a little hesitant to ask.

"I mean I saw her and me in the 1920's. She was wearing a flapper dress and I was in a suit and tie. She was wearing the same necklace she had on today and I feel somewhere deep down inside me that I was the one who gave it to her. And I also feel like I know her, and I mean really know her. Not like I talked to her and got close but like I know her deepest desires, all her wants, like I've spent my entire life with her. Alice I know it sounds crazy but it happened to me, and I know Bella saw it too, but I have no idea what's going on. Ali, help me please, tell me I'm not going coo-coo."

"Woah, Edward, relax, please. I don't think you're crazy. I think you need to breathe. Are you sure Bella saw this too?"

"Yes," I didn't hesitate. I knew with absolute certainty that Bella saw exactly what I did. I only wondered if she felt the same way.

"I think you shouldn't be talking to me about this."

"Ali, what do you mean? I need your he—,"

"You should be talking to Bella," Alice cut me off.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" It sounded like a horrible idea. What if, even though I was sure Bella saw what I did, that God forbid I was wrong. What would she think of me?

"I think it's a great idea! Now scoot! I'm busy organizing my closet."

I headed back downstairs to my room. Once I got there I sat and wondered. Would Bella feel the same way I do? It's almost like I was falling for a girl I've known for one day, and only talked to for five minutes, if that.

And what if she didn't feel the same? I think I would be crushed if Bella didn't want to even try… And of course she's with the quarter back, Jacob. How fitting, the football star and the head cheerleader, together.

I eventually decided to just try and fall asleep, wondering if Bella was tossing and turning in her bed like I was. I couldn't get my mind to shut up. But, I think somewhere around midnight I finally let sleep succumb me, and of course I dreamed of a brown haired, chocolate eyed, beauty.

**AN: How ironic, Edward going to Alice to talk about visions! Ha-ha! I wonder what's in store for Bella & Edward tomorrow. Sometimes I don't even know, I just write where the story takes me. I do hope you enjoyed the second chapter of IKWYA and I would love your reviews. Honestly, besides when I got engaged, I've never been so excited to in my life. To think someone out there read something I wrote and actually liked it! Thank you all so much! I should have another chapter up soon :) I decided to make this one a bit short because the next one is going to be jam packed with drama and Edward may or may not talk to Bella and some crazy things may or may not happen. Hmmm, we'll just have to see! **

**Ta-ta for now, Lovlies!**


End file.
